Die, Jangan!
by rokka
Summary: Die tu cuman pinter dalam 2 hal. gitar dan...


**DIE… JANGAN!**

31/7/2008  
>Title : <strong>Die… jangan!<strong>  
>Chapter(s) : oneshot<br>Author : **Rokka Purin Terandou**  
>Genre : lemon! (heck! Emang ada genre itu?)<br>Rating : 18+  
>Band(s) : Dir en grey<br>Pairing(s) : Die x Shinya  
>Summary : …<br>Disclaimer : MILIKQ! *ide n smoa adegan d fic iniy maksutna*  
>Comments : haaah… seandenya… *ngelamunin om die yang sedang… ingin… bercinta… karena… mungkin ada kamu… di sini… aku ingin… ehehehehehhehehehe…*<br>Rokka stress bgt menghadapi badai ujian bertubi-tubi… maka lahirlah fic iniy… gah! Apa hubungannya?  
><strong>HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME<strong>  
><strong>###<strong> 

Shinya berjalan lunglai menuju ranjangnya. Kamarnya ah… tidak, semuanya terlihat berwarna kuning. Dan dunia seolah berputar. Kepala Shinya terasa berat. Dadanya sesak. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.  
>I'm gonna die…<br>Shinya limbung. Hampir limbung. Sepasang tangan kekar menangkap tubuhnya. Shinya menoleh. Seraut tampang cemas. Rambut merah darah. Mata tajam. Hidung mancung. Bibir sexy.  
>Shinya melepaskan diri. Membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas ke peraduan. Halusinasi? Dalam keadaan sadar tak mungkin dia membingkai Die setampan ini. Shinya memejamkan mata.<br>"Shin~"  
>Die merangkak di atas tubuh Shinya.<br>Glek… Shinya menelan ludah. Keadaan selalu terasa sulit saat berdua saja dengan Die.  
>Die menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut dari kening Shinya. Lalu dia menempelkan keningnya. Ujung hidung mereka bertautan. Nafas menjadi satu. Panas.<br>Shinya mendorong Die lemah. Tak ada tenaga untuk menanggapi apapun yang akan dikatakan ato dilakukan Die. Shinya hanya ingin memejamkan mata. Dan ketika bangun nanti, entahlah, mungkin semuanya akan terasa lebih baik.  
>Die menjauh sedikit dari Shinya. Tapi tak cukup jauh untuk tak merasakan deru nafas si cantik yang ditindihnya. Matanya menelanjangi setiap lekuk tubuh Shinya. Die memiringkan kepalanya. Shinya selalu tampak rapuh. Tapi menggoda di waktu yang bersamaan.<br>"Shinya…" Die mendesahkan nama Shinya. "maafin aku…"  
>Die membuka kancing kemeja Shinya.<br>"Die…. Jangan…"  
>Satu per satu kancing kemeja Shinya terbuka.<br>"aku…"  
>Die melepas kemeja Shinya. Sesaat matanya takjub memandangi kulit putih nan mulus di baliknya.<br>"Please… die… "  
>Die mengangkat tubuh Shinya sedikit. Lalu dia menarik kemeja itu ke atas.<br>"Aku… aku nggak bisa menahan diri… maaf…"  
>Die terus saja membawa kedua tangan Shinya ke atas kepalanya. Lalu dia menggunakan kemeja itu untuk mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Shinya.<br>"Ja-… Die… apa yang-"  
>Shinya mengerang. Keringat dingin mengalir pelan dari dahinya.<br>"Sorry Shin, aku terpaksa…"  
>Tangan Die mulai terampil bergerak.<br>"!"  
>*ilustrasi malam bulan purnama…uh… nggak tjotjok yah? Ya sudah, ilustrasi bayangan gelap di balik kelambu ^_^*<br>~owari ah! Err, nggak ding~  
>Setelah terjadi… (terjadi apaan?)<br>Shinya : Huuuuwwweeeeeeeeeee…. Abang Die jahat! *nangisin bekas merah di sekujur tubuh*  
>Die : Kan tadi abang udah bilang mangap.<br>Shinya : Ga guna! Tetep ajah sakit…..  
>Die : Abisan kalo minta ijin duluan pasti kagak dibolehin ama Shin.<br>Shinya : yaeyalah….. DO AHO!  
>Die : makanya…. Bukankah minta maap lebih gampang ketimbang minta ijin …. *nyengir kuda*<br>Shinya : abang Die jahat! *nangis bombay*  
>Die : gomen…gomen…<br>Shinya : tapi… shin jugak makasi ama abang… kalo ga abang paksa… shin juga nggak bakal berani berbuat…. *blushing*  
>Die : tenang aja… kamu ga ngecewain… *nepok pundak shin* kamu hebat kok shin… bener deh…<br>Shinya : *muka merah bangeth* a-abang juga…  
>Die : *nyengir* hontou ni?<br>Shinya : *angguk kemaluan eh kemalu-maluan*  
>Die : *bangga* yaeyalah! NGGAK DA YANG BISA NGALAHIN KEDAHSYATAN TANGAN ANDOU DIESUKE DALAM HAL GITAR DAN … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … KEROKAN! BWAKAKAKAKAKAKKAK! GW GITUHHH…<br>Shinya : iya,iya … abang emang jago kerik… tapi teteup shin alergi ama yang namanya kerokan, biar abang yang ngerik sekalipun.  
>Die : ehehe… abisan kamu ituh masuk angin tapi nekat ajah nggak mau dikerik… terpaksalah diriQ melakukan langkah ekstrim, ngiket kamu, kalo ga… wuuu! Blom tentu sukses…<br>Shinya : terserah deh… shin nggak mau lagi dikerik tapi… geli-geli perih tauk!  
>Die : eheeeee…. Alergimu itu aneh bangeth! Masa' alergi kerokan….<br>Shinya : *melet*  
>Die : tapi untung kamu jerit-jerit en meronta-ronta loh shin, kalo nggak…. Mungkin qta malah ngelakuin yang enak-enak kali yak… hehehe…. *tampang mesum*<br>Shinya : iihhhh… abang….  
><strong>~owari~<strong>  
>Rokka : fuuuuhhhhh… *ngelap dahi* q pikir q bakal nulis yang iya-iya…<br>Die : ! BRENGSEK BANGETH LO!  
>Rokka : *tertiup tereakan Die* Rokka salah apah?<br>Die : NAPA SEEH GW NGGAK PERNAH BISA 'NGEDAPETIN' SHINCHAN DI FIC ELO? LO ADA DENDAM KESUMAT AMA GW?  
>Rokka : *muntab* IYA! DIE NGGAK MAU NIKAHIN ROKKA!<br>Die : *ngacungin keris*  
>Rokka : ehehehehe…. Cuman becanda… gtoh ajah ngeluarin keris… *sok inosen*<br>Die : mau gw keluarin gobang? *meraba gobang di pinggang*  
>Rokka : *bersimpuh* ampun…. Gacktmen…. Rokka kepaksa *ngelirik shinya*<br>Die : *mengikuti arah mata Rokka*  
>Shinya : WHAT? Jangan harap kamu bi-<br>Die : *mendorong tubuh shinya ke tembok*  
>Shinya : aku nggak takut! *gemeter*<br>Die : *mendekatkan wajah*  
>Shinya : sama sekali nggak nakutin… *jantung nyaris meledak*<br>Die : *merenggut bibir shinya lalu menciumnya dengan brutal* …. Hmh… hmph….  
>Shinya : *mata nanar* hmphh… hhhh… hmh… hhh…hhhh….<br>Die : *melepas ciuman* hh, malam niy… akan jadi malam yang nggak akan pernah bisa kamu lupakan seumur hidup…. *menanggalkan pakaian shinya*  
>Shinya : *meronta* die… jangan….<br>Die : *tangannya bergerak ke bawah*  
>Shinya : *speechless*<br>'Mari Bercinta'nya Aura Kasih mengalun syahdu….  
>Rokka : *blushing deep shade red, nutup pintu* fuuuuuuuuuhh…. Pemandangan yang nggak bagus buat jantung…. *tiba-tiba merasakan hawa membunuh yang ultra kuat*<br>DiexShin fans : *ngelempari Rokka dengan bambu runcing*  
>Rokka : *ngibrit* hakz hakz hakz… kalian pikir diriku beneran bikin lemon? *melet*<p>

3


End file.
